


Deserving of a bit of happiness

by lifeisjuicy92



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisjuicy92/pseuds/lifeisjuicy92
Summary: A story of how the people at Downton Abbey finds out about Thomas Barrow and Richard Ellis, and supports them.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232





	Deserving of a bit of happiness

Miss Baxter entered through the door to the servant's hall, having come back from tea with Mr Molesley, and passed the butler's pantry. The door was open, and she decided to look in, to see if Thomas was there.

He was, sitting behind his desk, reading a letter.

"Who's the letter from?" she asked.

Thomas looked up, then folded the letter and put it away into a drawer.

"No one. A friend," he said, giving her a crooked smile.

She hesitated a bit, before she asked:

"Is it from Mr Ellis?"

Thomas stiffened, and his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. She only smiled at him, hoping it would convey that she had no bad intentions.

"Maybe," he said slowly.

Her smile brightened.

"Well, I'm happy for you," she said, and meant it. "I liked Mr Ellis."

Mr Ellis, unlike the rest of the Royal Household, had been calm, nice and very charming, which earned him long looks from the young maids. Interestingly, it had seemed that the only one Mr Ellis wanted to bother much with, was Thomas. When he asked Thomas to accompany him to York, Baxter was eager to encourage Thomas to join him. It was a nice chance for him to get away from being sidelined while Mr Carson performed the job that ought to have been Thomas's, but it was also a chance for Thomas to make a new friend. Other than the people he worked with, it didn't seem like Thomas had many of those.

She had tried to ask Thomas about his trip to York with Mr Ellis, but he had been suspiciously tight-lipped.

She had noticed a change in him in the last few weeks, though; Thomas seemed to be more cheerful, and he walked with a new spring in his steps. Whenever she would ask him why he was in such a good mood, he would give her a mysterious smile and simply say "wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, he's a nice chap," Thomas now said, the corners of his mouth twisting slightly upward. "How are things with Mr Molesley?"

She knew he didn't care all that much about Mr Molesley's well-being, he just wanted to shift the focus away from himself. She decided not to pursue the topic any further, and instead answered his question. As she left the pantry, she could hear Thomas opening the drawer; undoubtedly to continue reading the letter from Mr Ellis.

*

"What are you smiling about?" Daisy asked. She looked over Thomas's shoulder. He was sitting at the empty table in the servant's hall, reading a letter, a smile on his lips. "You're looking all soppy."

Thomas jumped a little, not hearing her coming up behind him. He folded the letter quickly and tucked it away in his pocket. "That's my business," he brushed her off. "And please don't read my private letters over my shoulders."

If Daisy wasn't mistaken, it looked like Thomas was blushing.

"You haven't got a sweetheart, have you?" she asked lightly. She noticed that Thomas had been getting more letters than usual these past few months, and they all made him look over the moon.

Thomas looked taken aback.

"I've – er – no!" he spluttered.

He was definitely blushing.

"Yes you do!" she grinned victoriously. "Who is he?"

Now looking flabbergasted from her directness, he stared down at his lap and mumbled "That's... none of your business."

"Why don't you bring him here?" Daisy asked. She knew she was pushing her luck, but it was the first time in all the years she had known Thomas that he was receiving love letters (at least to her knowledge), and she was incredibly curious who the bloke was.

Thomas looked at her again, a hard look on his face.

"Why, so you all can call the police on me?" he said in a low, dangerous tone.

Daisy's smile faltered.

"Don't be daft! Of course we wouldn't do such a thing."

Thomas didn't look like he believed her.

"I just think it would be swee-"

"That's enough now, Daisy," he cut her off, doing a poor job at masking his anger. He rose to his feet and strode past her. Daisy felt bad; it wasn't her intention to make him angry.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," she said. "Only, I don't think it's right that some people get to proudly talk about their sweethearts, while others have to hide it."

Thomas paused, his back still turned to her.

"Well, that's the world we live in, isn't it," he said and began to walk again, away from her.

 _But it shouldn't be_ , Daisy thought.

*

The family were out today, and normally Mrs Hughes did not use that as an excuse to ease up on the workload, but today she decided they all could do with a break. It was a lovely summer day, and it felt like a shame not to spend it outside. As for herself, she was rather keen on getting back home to have lunch with Carson. He probably was on his way down here anyway to escort her back to their cottage. She knew he found retirement rather tedious, so she tried to get home for luncheon as often as she could to keep him company. Sometimes Carson would join them for luncheon or supper at Downton, but she knew he preferred to eat at home. He still hadn't got used to seeing someone else sitting at the head of the table as butler.

Speaking of the butler, he was now sitting in the servant's hall, struggling with a crossword, a half empty cup of tea next to him. Mr Ellis, who had come for a visit again, was sitting next to him, trying to help him. Mr Ellis had become a familiar face, popping in to visit every once in a while.

The first time he turned up, the visit was clearly not expected by Mr Barrow, who looked like he had fallen off the moon when Mr Ellis arrived in the middle of their supper one day. The rest of the staff, including Mrs Hughes, had taken a liking to Mr Ellis's easy-going and charming personality, prompting him to come visit again.

"Mr Barrow, shouldn't the two of you go out, the weather is too nice to be sitting in here," she said to them, as she put her hat on, ready to leave.

"Right you are, Mrs Hughes," he said, smiling at her.

"Maybe we could go for a picnic," she heard Mr Ellis suggest, as she walked down the corridor. Outside the servant's entrance stood Carson, as she had predicted.

"Ah, Elsie!" he said when he caught sight of her. As they started to walk, side by side, Mr Barrow and Mr Ellis came out through the door as well. Carson turned around to see who it was, and gave a short nod to Mr Barrow.

"Who was that man walking next to Mr Barrow?" Carson asked as they rounded the corner.

"That's Mr Ellis. He stayed here during the Royal visit, he was the King's second valet."

" _Was_ his valet?"

"Yes, he handed in his notice some few months ago, moved back to York to be closer to his aging parents," Mrs Hughes said. It was the truth, it just wasn't the whole truth, she knew. While no one had said anything directly, she believed that Mr Ellis also had other reasons for moving to York, and that those reasons had something to do with their butler.

Carson looked rather displeased at the thought that someone could voluntary walk away from a job as the King's valet.

"But what was he doing at Downton?"

"He is Mr Barrow's friend," Mrs Hughes said in a light tone, without any further elaboration. That wasn't a lie either, but again, not the whole truth. Mr Barrow had never referred to Mr Ellis as anything other than a friend, but it was clear for anyone who had two eyes that they were much fonder of each other than just two friends would be.

"Friend? What kind of _friend_?" said Carson, sounding suspicious.

Mrs Hughes nearly rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you most know, I reckon he is Mr Barrow's... companion."

Carson looked scandalized.

"What?" he barked. "Is he bringing - to Downton! Has Mr Barrow gone mad? Does His Lordship know about this?"

"Not as far as I know, but it's hardly his business, after all, is it?"

Carson didn't look convinced. His big, bushy eyebrows were drawn together in a disapproving look.

"Suppose Mr Barrow is exposed? The house would never recover from such a scandal."

"Oh, I think the house has survived far greater scandals than that," huffed Mrs Hughes. "Calm down, Charlie, Mr Barrow is being very cautious about it. Besides, he deserves his bit of happiness, he's been on his own long enough, don't you think?" she said in a tone that indicated this topic of conversation should not be discussed further.

Carson only grumbled. Mrs Hughes could make out the words "scandal", "in my days" and "reckless behavior". She shook her head slightly to herself. Charlie could think what he liked about the matter, it didn't change her thoughts about it; that Mr Barrow and Mr Ellis had just as much of a right to be together as she and Carson had.

*

Mary walked through the quiet halls. It was rather late, everyone had gone to bed. George had woken her up by climbing into her and Henry's bed, claiming he had had a nightmare. The only thing that would calm him down was the teddy bear he brought with him everywhere, which he now believed he had lost.

"When was the last time you saw it?" Mary asked, stroking her son's fair hair.

"The kitchen," he whispered.

Mary turned to Henry, but he was half-asleep again, so she put on her nightgown, and went downstairs to look for the teddy bear.

As she descended down the stairs to the servant's hall, she could hear muffled voices. So not everyone had gone to bed, then.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Mary recognized Barrow's voice, but he was speaking softly, in a voice she had never heard him speak in before.

"And I you," came the answer from another person. The voice belonged to a man, and Mary stopped halfway down the stairs.

Who was Barrow talking to?

Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she crept down a couple more steps, trying not to make a sound. Down the corridor she could spot two figures, standing close together. Barrow was holding the other man's hand.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," the other man said in a gentle tone, and leaned in for a kiss.

Mary was stunned. Of course she knew about Barrow, but not that he had found himself a sweetheart. She smiled a little to herself.

She walked quietly back up the stairs, not wanting to disturb them. George's teddy bear would have to wait till morning.

*

"That'll be all Barrow."

He didn't receive any answer. Robert turned his head and saw that Barrow was staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Barrow?"

Barrow turned around, aghasted that he had let his mind drift off while on duty.

"I beg your pardon m'lord," he said, hurrying over to pick up Robert's empty breakfast plate.

Robert studied him.

"Are you alright, Barrow? Only you've seemed a little distracted lately."

"I'm alright, m'lord, I'm sorry," he mumbled. He quickly left the room, tray in hand.

Mary had a smug smile on her lips.

"I think the reason Barrow is a bit distracted lately is because he got himself a fancy man," she said.

Robert was taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

"I found him downstairs kissing another man one evening."

"Heavens! The man is not being careful about it, is he?"

Mary shrugged.

"There was no one else around, I don't think he was expecting anyone to barge in on them. Anyway, they didn't see me, and I should think he would prefer it if we didn't mention it either."

"Hear, hear," said Tom. "The man's got a right to privacy, if that's what he wishes."

Robert didn't answer. They were right of course, it wasn't his business, but he still couldn't help feeling a bit – concerned? He couldn't quite place the feeling.

"You won't say anything, papa?" Mary asked and gave him a stern look.

Robert promised, he wouldn't say anything of the matter to Barrow.

But already the following morning he found himself breaking that promise. As Barrow handed him the newspaper and Robert headed for the dining room, he suddenly stopped and turned back to the butler.

"Barrow, I've -"

"Yes, m'lord?"

"I hear you've found yourself a fellow -" he paused, not sure how to continue.

Barrow's polite smile vanished and his face turned white. Robert cursed at himself for being so straightforward.

"I don't object!" He quickly added. "I only hope you're being sensible, Barrow, when... when you're out and about."

Barrow's white cheeks turned red. He looked more uncomfortable than Robert had ever seen him before.

"Yes, m'lord." His voice was thin. "Thank you."

Robert nodded and gave him a smile that he hoped was reassuring, then he turned around, heading for the dining room again. He hadn't handled that as well as he had wished, but he hoped the message got through. It wasn't that he didn't think Barrow deserved to find love with someone, but it was still an illegal affair, and he didn't want to find his butler behind bars.

Still, Robert found himself being more pleased than worried for Barrow. Of all the people he knew who were in need of finding affection from someone, it was him.

*

Anna found her husband in the boot room, polishing on one of His Lordship's boots. She gave him a smile and sat down next to him, putting a pair of Lady Mary's shoes on the table.

"Has our guest left?" John asked, referring to Mr Ellis.

"He's hardly _our_ guest, is he?" She gave him a look, and John chuckled.

"Mr Ellis comes around here quite a lot nowadays, doesn't he?" he stated.

"Do you object?"

"On the contrary; he seems to put Mr Barrow in a rather good mood, which makes life around here more peaceful."

"So you're happy for him then?" Anna asked, taking the polishing wax from John so she could start working on Lady Mary's shoes.

"I suppose I am," he said. They looked at each other again, smiling warmly at one another.

Anna was happy for Thomas as well. Richard had become a frequent visitor in the servant's hall; he would come over for tea almost every Sunday. It was rather amusing to see how much Thomas would light up when Richard came to visit, although he tried his best to keep his emotions under control. If an outsider were to see Richard and Thomas together they would never suspect there was anything going on, but Anna had noticed the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was paying attention; sharing a fond smile that they reserved for only each other. Sometimes their fingers would linger a little longer than was strictly necessary when the tea kettle was passed around between them. No one made any comment; they had long since welcomed Richard as Thomas's companion.

It was remarkable, Anna thought, how much Thomas had changed since she first met him almost twenty years ago. For years Thomas had been cold, distant and at times downright cruel, keeping everyone at an arm's length. Anna had thought he preferred to be alone, that he was distancing himself from others because he wanted to, but in hindsight she saw how wrong she had been.

After returning to Downton Abbey as butler he had become much more friendly, and did seem to be more content with life than before, but never truly happy. Now, however, Thomas seemed more cheerful and at ease, and it was no doubt thanks to Mr Ellis. Anna understood now it was loneliness and a feeling of alienation that had made him lash out at others, and that the one thing Thomas truly wanted, was to love and be loved in return.

She looked over at her husband, who had returned to polishing the shoes. He brought her so much joy, and every morning she got to wake up next to him in bed made her feel like the luckiest person in the world. She was glad that Thomas found someone who hopefully gave him as much joy as her beloved John gave to her. After years of being alone Thomas deserved it.

*

"So how long do you reckon it will be before you hand in your notice?"

"I don't know... first I need to find a new job." Thomas took a drag of his cigarette, exhaled the smoke out through his nose and handed the cigarette over to Richard.

"There's always room for you at the dressing store," Richard said, taking the cigarette Thomas was offering and took a drag too.

They stood outside in the kitchen's backyard. It was late in the evening; Richard was about to leave for the station to catch the last train back to York. There was a chill breeze, making the leaves flutter around on the ground. Richard was leaning against the wall and looked like he was freezing; he had buttoned his coat all the way up to his chin.

Thomas didn't answer. There was nothing more he wished than to move in together with Richard, but he had his concerns.

"What do you reckon the neighbors would think if they saw you and me entering and leaving from the same flat or house every day?"

"I reckon they wouldn't care very much, if we're careful about it. No one here minds it," Richard replied, looking down at the cigarette in his hand, which was slowly burning down to its last bits.

Thomas smiled to himself. It seemed funny, thinking about how Richard once had told him to be more circumspect, but now he was the one to throw caution over board to be together with Thomas.

"True, they don't mind it here, but I don't know if people elsewhere will be as accepting of us."

"Then we'll find a small cottage, far away from prying eyes."

"We have a better chance of finding a cottage here than in York," replied Thomas.

"And if you hear about an open position anywhere, I'll move up here in a heartbeat."

Easier said than done, Thomas thought. The economic downturn that had started in America had reached England, and people were clinging to their jobs. It wasn't as easy to find a new job nowadays. Thomas felt reluctant to quit his position as butler; he had a secure income and a roof over his head if he stayed. It was also the fact that people here not only accepted that he had a man as his companion, they were even happy for him. That was something he never would have thought was possible a couple of years ago, and he wasn't keen to let go of that support either.

"Something will come up, eventually," he said and took Richard's hand in his. It'll have to. They had managed this far, hadn't they?

Richard gave his hand a squeeze, and smiled at him in the way that made Thomas believe anything was possible.

"I know it will darling."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes here and there.
> 
> Thanks to Downtoncat for being my beta reader yet again!
> 
> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
